Pooh's Adventures of The Toy Warrior/Transcript
Here's the Transcript of Pooh's Pooh's Adventures of The Toy Warrior. '' Prologue Dark Warrior reveal his plan/Pooh's Enemies appearances (at Dark Warrior's Dungeon) * '''Princess Sherbet:' So, I guest you'll turn us into Blobs, now? * Dark Warrior: Oh, on the contrary, Princess. I'm Con daming you the soles. The same thing I somaring escape. * Abby: What are you talking about? * Dark Warrior: You see, Cow. The Blobs to steam of my power. But the Princess and her friend... * Princess Sherbet: (Gasp) Not a woth of Imagination?! * Dark Warrior: Yes, the wall. * Lori: Well, that not gonna to happen, Dark Warrior! * Ally Dawson: Yeah, you won't get away with this! * Tigger: Yeah, Warrior. You have to let it go, dude! * Rabbit: That's right! * Timmy Turner: So there's no reason to rule the land and our world, Dark Warrior! * Dark Warrior: '''(Cactus King voice) Enough! Look's like I have doing some with you guys too. * '''Spongebob: Wh-What are you gonna do to us? * Dark Warrior: '''(Cactus King voice) I'm gonna grind you all into wallnuts, yellow sponge! I'm gonna slise, rise and dise you! But before we do that. I have something for you and you're friends. * '''Pooh: Me and my friends? * Piglet: Oh, dear. * Tigger: Uh oh. * Harley Diaz: Don't worry, I'm sure there's nothing that bad. * Familiar voice: Oh, hasn't it. * Otis: What, who said that? (The Evil Sunset Shimmer appear) * Evil Sunset Shimmer: That was me! * All: EVIL SUNSET SHIMMER?!? * Pumbaa: Uh oh! * Trish De La Rosa: You know her? * Jiminy Cricket: (to Trish) Yes but you shouldn't mess with her, she's bad influence. * Sora: Oh. * Tommy Oliver: Yeah, and we haven't seen her since Twilight destroy her at the US Army base Area 52. * Pluto: (he got scared) * Evil Sunset Shimmer: Should'a known the greatest heroes help the princess to protect her kingdom form the Dark Warrior, and you're backups, too. * SpongeBob: WHAT?! * Timmy Turner: You won't get away with this! * Otis: You want some of this, huh? * Freddy: We're gonna kick your butt. * Human Rainbow Dash: Yeah, like he said! * Evil Sunset Shimmer: Whatever. This is just a minor setback for me. You guys don't know why I'm here for, and I'm just about to get it. * Rabbit: If that's so, why are you here in Land of Toys? You have alot of nerve damaging the Toys in this world. You think of was born yesterday? * Pooh: Did we miss Rabbit's birthday? * Evil Sunset Shimmer: Pop quiz: How the Princess to get out of here and stop him before is to late? (No answer from the heroes) * Evil Sunset Shimmer: You don't know? Seriously? And she suppose to be the princess of the Land of Toys? Then again, what were the chances when me and my partner Bowser finish with you. by the time when we done? * Wanda: Why I oughta! * Familiar voice: Oh, and I keep an eye on your pests, Don't want them to be taken away from you. * Comso: (Spike's voice) Is that a threat!? * Bowser: Oh, it's a not a threat! (Then it was Bowser and his family) * All: (Gasp) * Lincoln: Oh, you've got to the be kidding me! Not you again, Bowser! * Harley Daiz: Bowser! * Bowser: Well, well, well, it isn't Harley Daiz and her silbings, It's bing a long time, huh? * Harley Daiz: How did we forget, that day! * Mickey: Wait you know Bowser? * Eeyore: It's a long story, Mickey. * Georgie Diaz: But who are those guys right behind you? * Bowser: '''Oh, that just my family, of course. * '''Mistress Nine: I know as Mistress Nine, Sovereign of Silence. And King Bowser's wife. * Bowser Jr.: The name Bowser Jr., And I'm Bowser's son. * Azula: And I'm Azula, and Bowser's Jr.'s wife. * Pooh: So what are five doing here, Bowser? * Bowser: To have a score to settle and get revenge. * Familiar voice: He's not the only one. (Then it was The Grand Duke of Owls) * Tigger: Goodness greatness, It's The Grand Duke of Owls! * Piglet: Oh, de-dear! * Leni: Oh my! * Pig: It's him! * Otis: Milk me. * The Grand Duke of Owls: Well I wonder- uh-uh, epes droping uh iu.. like this.. but uh.. ha, ha. * Wanda: What are you doing here? * The Grand Duke of Owls: Well, I'm here to settle the score too. (Chuckles) * Human Rainbow Dash: What do you mean, feather-brain!? * The Grand Duke of Owls: Oh, dear. Now you have spoil the surprise, oh well. Well you see, I'm not the only one who join forces with Bowser and his family. * Rabbit: Oh really, who? * SpongeBob: (sees Plankton walking away with an uncooked Krabby Patty) Holy shrimp! Plankton! * Plankton: That's right. Me. * Timmy: Why does it always have to be a pipsqueak, like Plankton? * Sora: What do you want from us!? Ending (Then Princess Sherbet chases Jinoo) * Princess Sherbert: Come back here you jerk! (Jinoo keeps running until he sees the reformed Toy Warrior) * The Toy Warrior: Hello, sir. * Jinoo: (laugh in joy) Hi. * The Toy Warrior: You know, you did a nice repair job on the neck. Come on check it out. * Jinoo: Okay. Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Scenes Category:Battle scenes Category:Transcripts